poco a poco se da
by kagome-m
Summary: una nueva historia donde inuyasha ama en secreto a kagome. quien enveneno a kohaku y porque? que es lo que quiere kikyo?,podra miroku dejar sus costumbres por el amor de sango ?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: sango esperame!!!  
  
Sango: te volviste a quedear dormida verdad??  
  
Kagome: tanto se nota  
  
sango: pues si  
  
Pero por ahí mismo van pasando miroku e inuyasha...  
  
Mirku le pone una cara picara de todo un conquistador a sango mientras que Inuyasha se le queda viendo a kagome mas embobado que nada de lo cula se percata sango  
  
Sango: oo  
  
Kagome: que te pasa ssango porque te pusiste tan roja???  
  
Sango: no por nada oe se me hace que le gustas a inuyasha....  
  
Kagome: QUE!?!?!?!?! No como crees que yo le voy a gustar a el si el es muy popular dudo que se fije en mi (esto ultimo con un tono de tristesa pues vio como un grupo de chicas muy bonitas se le pega a inuyasha muy animadamente para habler con el)  
  
Sango: no te pongas asi tu tambien eres muy popular cobnosco a muchos que se moririan porque tu les dirijieras una sola mirada  
  
Kagome: y que me dices de miroku se nota que muere por ti  
  
Sango: no creo el es un mujeriego sin causa no creo que fuese a fijarse en mi ...... hay que darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde Kagome: si es verdad  
  
a la hora del descanso  
  
kouga: porfavor kagome dame otra oportunidad tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho  
  
kagome: no se kouga tengo que pensarlo mucho  
  
kouga: bueno esta bien  
  
kagome: pero no te prometo un resultado agradable  
  
kouga: o es, porque te gusta alguien mas???  
  
Kagome : oo  
  
Kouga: si lo sospeche...... pero quiero que sepas, que luchare por ti kagome  
  
Pero una personita estaba viendo la escena desde la distancia  
  
Iuyasha: quien es ese tipo, que hace con kagome???? .  
  
Miroku: celoso amigo mio???  
  
Inuyasha: celoso yo??? Feh que buen chiste miroku y ademas, de quien iba a estar celoso???  
  
Miroku: el fue su novio pero ella lo corto mas no se porque  
  
Inuyasha: fe su novio?? Como lo sabes??  
  
Miroku: si tu celoso de quien??? Es casi imposible....  
  
Inuyasha: oo se nota que me gusta???..... desde cuando lo sabes???  
  
Miroku: tiene algo de tiempo, pero, desde la mañana lo confirme  
  
Inuyasha: desde a mañana lo confirmaste?? Pero como???  
  
Miroku: no se noto que al pasar al lado de ella te quedadas babeando  
  
Inuyasha: pero como hago para acercarme a ella??  
  
Miroku: pues un dia simplemente saludala o dale algun cuaderno que se le aya caido y veras que poco a poco se ira dando una amistad y puede que despues se de algo mas te lodice el experto en el tema   
  
Inuyasha: pero y dime a ti tambien s ete nota que te gusta su amiga, sango o no??(viendo como sango se acercaba a kagome)  
  
Miroku: pues si ya le e dado pistas de que me gusta pero dudo mucho que ella se fije en mi sobre todo despues de mi repurtacion de mujeriego  
  
Despues de eso pasaron el resto de las clases todos esperando la hora de salir  
  
Ya a la hora de la salida.....  
  
Sango: que horror tenemos mucha tarea hoy  
  
Kagome: si afortunadamente es viernes  
  
Sango: si  
  
Kagome: sango no te gustaria ir a mi casa a adelantar un poco la tarea  
  
Sango: solo un rato porque tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano  
  
Kagome: es verdad como sigue??  
  
Sango: pues ya esta mejor pero aun no saben la causa del envenenamiento  
  
Kagome: y quien se queda con el en las mañanas??  
  
Sango: se queda mi abuela kaede y mi primo shippo para hacerle compañía  
  
Kagome: espero que pronto se recupere, vamos  
  
Sango: si!!!!!  
  
Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste. Se que ahorita puede tener algunos misterios pero se iran descubriendo poco a poco Si tienen algun comentario sea bueno o malo mandenme un mail a: aomehigurashi15hotmail.com Y porfavor dejen reviws si? 


	2. un recuerdo imperdonable

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen u.u solo los tomo para fines de entretenimiento mio y de otras personas   
  
Coolis17: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te aya gustado, pero esta historia a pesar de oirse bonita tiene una parte obscura que iran sabiendo poco a poco y lo gracioso es que me inspire en este fic con el nombre de..... BANKOTSU..... o si bankotsu va a salir en esta historia y creanmeque tendra un papel importante para la relacion de nuestra pareja principal   
  
Kaomi. The wolf girll: muchas gracias por tu review, si es verdad que inuyasha se ve muy lindo asi pero a tendio un vida...... algo dura con una descepccion que no podra perdonar......  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
cambio de escena (pensamientos) ((acciones que realisan)) "nota de la autora"  
  
miroku: genial para alegrarnos el dia.....  
  
inu: de q ue hablas??  
  
Miroku: ahí viene..... Kikyo  
  
Inu: Que ota vez!!! Hasta cuando nos dejara de estar molestando??  
  
Miroku: perdoname amigo mio, pero al que viene a ver es a ti!!!  
  
Inu: callate de una buena ves  
  
Kikyo: HOLA INUYASHA!!!, hola miroku  
  
Miroku: inuyasha yo ya me voy me llego un pestilente olor....  
  
Inu: si es vendad, me voy contigo  
  
Kikyo: DE HECHO...... queria hablar contigo inuyasha  
  
Miroku: lo siento amigo tendras que soportar la peste y lo peor es que solo se percive ahí..((señalndo a kikyo)).....adios  
  
Inu: MIROKU!!!!! VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!!!.  
  
KIKYO: siempre es tan agradable tu amigo  
  
Inu: si es muy divertido y sincero en todo lo que dice  
  
Kikyo: valla ¬.¬  
  
Inu: que es lo que quiere kikyo??  
  
Kikyo: bueno pues queria saber si podriamos volver a ser amigos y talves retomar lo que un dia se perdio  
  
Inu: mira kikyo tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar hablando presisamente contigo...  
  
Kikyo: perdon no sabia que te estaba molestando....  
  
Inu: pues si , adios  
  
Kikyo: ((le da un beso en la mejilla)) adios inuyasha, cuidate "N.A: como si no supiera cuidarse¬.¬" Inu: si, adios ((sale corriendo para encontrarse con miroku))  
  
con sango y kagome  
  
bankotsu: si... me gusto como quedo el grafo (se ollen unas voces a lo lejos)  
  
sango: kagome,est lugar me da miedo  
  
kagome: si, lo se sango hay que darnos prisa  
  
bankotsu: O.O esa si que es bonita, lastima que venga acompañada, pero podemos seguirla para otro dia ser yo quien la acompañe.....((se va sieguiendo a kagome y a sango))  
  
sango: es mi imaginacion o ese tipo lleva siguiendonos un buen rato..  
  
kagome:no , no es tu imaginacion, nos ha venido siguiendo, vamos, demonos prisa ya casi llegamos  
  
despues de unos minutos llegan a casa de kagome..... aun siendo seguidas por bankotsu......  
  
bankotsu: asi que aquí vive....bien solo habra que planearlo todo....((se va del lugar))  
  
ya dentro  
  
kagome: pasa, ponte comoda  
  
sango: gracias........crees que ese tipo nos alla seguido hasta aqui??(( mirando por la ventana))  
  
kagome: espero que no....  
  
miroku: y que queria kikyo??  
  
Inu: ((imitando a kikyo)) queria ver si odiamos volver a ser amigos y talves despues recuperar lo que alguna ves se perdio....  
  
Miroku: QUE!!!!!!!! Que descaro, despues de lo que te hiso, sobre todo con quien....todavia quiere recuperar tu amistad ,....eso es una locura  
  
Inu: ni me lo recuerdes aun siento rabia de recordarlo......  
  
FLASH BACK.....  
  
Ahí se encontrava sesshomaru y kikyo en...... total mente desnudos mientar que un intrigado inuyasha se encontrava viendo todo desde un lugar seguro.....  
  
Sesshomaru: ven mi vida  
  
Kikyo: si que pasa mi sessh "N.A: maldita mosca muerta ."  
  
Sesshomaru: como puedes eguir con mi incompetente hermano???...cuendo me tienes ami??  
  
Kikyo: tengo mis motivos sessh, solo te puedo decirque cuando tenga mi plan hecho creeme que me tendrs cuando tu quieras ((se dan un beso apacionado))  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Inu: como es posible que haya podido estar enamorado de ella y...... casi pedirle matrimonio u.u hubiera sido un herror que no me hubiera perdonado  
  
Miroku: suerte que te diste cuenta.... pero creo que si hubiera sido otra poersona te hubieras quedado platicando por horas y horas.... si hubiera sido.....KAGOME  
  
Inu: si  
  
Miroku: oye no te agrada la idea de ir a una disco en la noche  
  
Inu: si porque no..... me hace falta divertirme un poco no crees??  
  
Miroku: genial, ya le informare a rin para que les diga a kagome y a sango, espero que acepten asi tendriamos oportunidad de conocerlas  
  
Inu: crees que si las convensa  
  
Miroku: si , rin es muy persuasiva ademas de que nuetras amadas tienen un toque de reveldia en el rostro no dudo que quieran ir  
  
Inu: genial!!!!  
  
Miroku: aunque no seria mala idea ligarnos a mas de una  
  
Inu: ¬.¬ hqy miroku que nunca vas a cambiar (no secomo puedes ser mi mejor amigo U) 


	3. una noche de fiesta

Continuacion cap 3 UNA NOCHE DE FIESTA  
  
-- lo que diga la otra persona por telefono  
  
En cas a de Kagome.....  
  
-suena el telefo-  
  
kagome: bueno????..... – rin: hola no quieren ir a una disco en la noche???— kagome: a una disco?? –Rin: si vamos tienen que ir, hay que relajarnos hemos tenido examenes, trabajos......—Kagome: no lo se rin tengo que.....((Sango: si vamos, porfavor)) si esta bien rin, si vamos –Rin:GENIAL!!!!! Paso por ustedes a las 8 tenemos que arreglarnos bien—Kagome. Si esta bien nos vemos, bye((cerro la llamada))  
  
kagome: bueno Sango parece que vas a tener que usar mi ropa   
  
sango: claro no hy problema  
  
sango solia usar la ropa de kagome o ella la de sango en casos como ellas las llamavan "FIESTA DE ULTIMA HORA" y esta seria una mas de estas veces  
  
mientras escogian que ropa usarian.........  
  
sango: y que paso con kouga???  
  
Kagome: queria que regresaramos, que le diera otra oportunidad.....  
  
Sango: y que le dijiste  
  
Kagome:que tenia que pensarlo, pero se dio cuenta que era por un chico  
  
Sango: y se puede saber quien???, acso es inuyasha???  
  
Kagome: oo si  
  
Sango: lo sabia te gusta y no querias admitirlo  
  
Kagome: pues si, es guapo  
  
Sango: solo guapo, pero si estas que babeas por el al igual que el por ti  
  
Kagome: eso si que no es verdad, el debe de tener una novia  
  
Sango: (no lo creo) mmmmm, enfin preparemonos para....  
  
Kag-san: ESTA NOCHE DE FIESTA!!!!  
  
miroku: y dime amigo mio como es que piensas acercarte a la señorita kagome  
  
inu. No se yo no tengo esa fascilidad de hablar con las mujeres como tu....U.U  
  
miroku: podrias aprovechar.....  
  
inu: que, de que hablas miroku??  
  
Miroku: pues que a cierta hora ponen musica lenta...... inu: ¿??? miroku: para parejas kagome y sango estarian solas, porque no invitarlas a bailar  
  
Inu: si no es mala idea....  
  
Mirku: y si se da otra oportunidad..... pues abra q aprobecharla solo espero que no valla kouga  
  
Inu: kouga??? ¬.¬... el ex de kagome??  
  
Miroku: si  
  
Inu: y dime de donde sabes todo eso???  
  
Miroku: por ayame  
  
Inu: la pelirroja de ojos verdes??  
  
Miroku: si ella ..... Inu ella que tiene que ver?? Miroku: a eso iba, a ella le gusta kouga y bueno tu sabes ....una de esas noches de coquetear empese a hablar con ella despues pasaron kouga y kagome por ahí tomados de la mano y vi que ayame se ponia muy trist, le pregunte porque y me conto todo  
  
kagome vestia una minifalda de color azul marino a la cadera y una blusa negra que dejaba ver claramente el bien formado cuerpo de kagome, mienttas que sango traia una mini negra y una blusa rosa que arrancaria miradas de mas de uno por donde pasara  
  
sango: kagome te ves muy bien  
  
kagome: gracias, no se diga de ti   
  
sango: crees q valla tu hermana??  
  
Kagome: no lo dudes, ya sabes que le encanta aprovechar cualquier momento para llamr la a tencion  
  
((se oye un claxon fuera de la casa))  
  
sango: ya llego rin vamonos  
  
kagome: si  
  
((abre la puerta para dejar entrar a rin))  
  
rin: listas??  
  
Kag- sango: si!!!  
  
Kagome: rin te ves muy bien  
  
Rin: muchas gracias, vamos a ami casa tenemos que darnos un retoque antes de ir a la fiesta  
  
Sango-kagome: ¿??  
  
Rin: tienen que estar mas bonitas para que lleguen llenas de numeros telefonicos   
  
Kagome: si, esta bien  
  
miroku: INUYASHA YA VAMONOS NI LAS MUJERES SE TARDAN TANTO!!!! Inu: si ya voy no molestes quieres  
  
En realidad los dos lucian muy guapos no especifico ropas pq no soy muy buena con los hombres pero creanme todas quedarian con la boca abierta babeando por ellos, asi que imaginenselos como as les guste  
  
Inu: sabes si si van a ir 


	4. en la disco

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece y nunk lo hara… u.u

EN LA DISCO

Inu: sabes si si van a ir?

Miroku: si, hable con rin hace un rato y me dijo que si que van a llegar con ella

Ya en la disco

Kagome: vamos a buscar una mesa

Sango: si

Rin: yo las veo luego, tengo que buscar a alguien

Kagome: si esta bien

Sango: nos vemos

(entre la gente y la musica rin buscaba a alguien)

Miroku: donde se habra metido

Rin: miroku, inuyasha porfin los encontre

Miroku: todo esta en orden?

Rin: si estan en una mesa de alla((señalando la mesa))

Miroku: perfecto , muchas gracias rin ((tomandola de las manos)) estas segura que no quieres tener un hijo con migo

Rin:si , estoy completamente segura U

Miroku: cuanto lamento esa respuesta UU

Despues de un rato ordenaron las bebidas y la botana , mientras que en la pista sonaba muy vivamente la musica

Sango: voy por mas botana, quieres algo de tomar?

Kagome: no gracias a si estoy bien

Rin: ya regrese

Sango: no quieres nada del bar?

Rin: eh, no gracias

Mientras una persona de semblante frio pasa por aghi viendo bonita que es rin...

Sessh: disculpa((oniendo su mano en su hombro)) te gustaria bailar conmigo?

Rin: si, claro, porque no, nos vemos luego kagome!  
Kagome: si te diviertes (genial ya me quede sola)

miroku: vamos ya estan solas... voy por una soda espera a que este con sango y vas con kagome

sango: un refresco porfavor...

miroku: que sean dos hola

sango: hola o/o

muroku: como te llamas linda?

Sango: O/O sango

Miroku: un lindo nombre para una linda persona

Sango: ... y tu?

Miroku: soy miroku. Un verdadero placer conocerte((tomando su mano para besarla))...y dime te gustaria ser mi pareja de baile esta noche

Sango: O.O (el preguntandome si quiero ser su pareja, esto debe ser un sueño)

Miroku: y bien?

Sango: si solo dejame ir a avisarle a una amiga que voy a estar contigo ya vengo((va a donde kagome))

Kagome: que bueno que regresaste sango

Sango: perdon pero te voy a dejar sola... esque ya tengo pareja, no importa verdad?

Kagome: no, claro que no ve y diviertete , nos veremos alrato

Sango: si, perdoname ((se va con mirku))

Miroku: ahora si mi buen amigo sango ya me dijo que si te toca hacer lo tuyo

Inu: lo intentare

Miroku: nos vemos en la pista

Kagome: ( ahora si me quede sola )

Inu  
Inu: y ahora como me acerco a ella

Antes de dartse cuenta ya estaba con kagome quien se veia notablemente aburrida y solo movia los pies al compas de la musica

Inu: hola, porque estas tan sola?

Kagome: ((sube la mirada para encontrase conesos esos ojos que tanto le gustan)) h-h-hola

Inu: porque estas sola y tus amigas

Kagome: ya tienen pareja U.U

Inu: estamos igual, me puedo sentar?

Kagome: si, claro

-...

inu: (porque este silincio)) tu eres kagome cierto?

Kagome: O.O e...e... yo si( increible se sabe mi nombre esto es mas de lo que me podia imaginar)

Inu: soy inuyasha , mucho gusto en conocerte

Kagome: el gusto es mio /

Inu: te... gustaria... ir a bailar ·/·

Kagome: pues si es una buena idea, vamos

Inuyasha caballerosamente "N.A: o si damas y caballeros aquí inuyasha es muy amable U" le tiende su mano a kagome quien la toma timidamente y asi ambos se dirjen a la pista tomas de la mano

Si hasta aqi le dejo jajajajaja soy mala lo deje en una parte muy interesante muy bonita pero tendran que esperar hasta la proxima

review onegai!

sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: inuyasha no es mio y nunk lo sera pero me gustaria tener a sessh :3

conociendonos

Todo era muscica electronica y kagome se movia de una manera sexy lo cual atraia la mirada de los que se encontraban a su alrededor y coo consecuencia despertar los celos de inuyasha

Inu: te mueves muy bien kagome

Kagome: gracias pero no se diga de ti

Y era verdad esa era una de las cosas por las que inuyasha era tan conocido, se movia de ua menera sensual hacia su pareja que son dichosas las pocas que lo saben quienes se quedan sin habla  
Poco a poco la misicaacabo dando lugar a una lenta, romantica, digna para una pareja de enamorados

Inu: ((se fue acercando a kagome para tomarla de la cintura sintiendo como se estremecia a su contacto))

Kagome: (que esta haciendo, me toma de la cintura ...ME ABRAZA!!!! Que hago??) ((pasa sus manos alrededor demsu cuello recargo la cabeza en su bien formado pecho y dejarme llevar por la musica))

Miroku: bailas muy bien mi hermosa sango

Sango: O///////O gracias miro... O.O . QUITE SUNMANO DE AHÍ!!!! (CACHETADA AL ESTILO SANGO)

Miroku: me dolio...lo siento sango pero es que mi mano tiene una maldicio se mueve sola y mas cuando esta cerca de mujeres tan bellas como tu

Sango:eres un pervertido!!!!

Mas no se habian dado cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza "N.A: no podia faltar las mañas de miroku"

Inu: ese miroku es un pervertido ((aun rodeando a kagome con sus brazos))

Sango: pobre sango tenia razon, seguimos bailando??

Inu: si ((volviendo a bailar)) a que te refieres con que sango tenia razon??

Kagome: no se si decirte...

Inu: que no confias en mi

Kagome: ls verda dno se como te tengo tanta confianza si apenas nos conocemos

Inu: ni yo, eres la primera persona wue se porta tan abiertamente conmigo

Kagome: mmmmmm resta bien te dire, esque miroku le ha dado pistas a sango de gustarle pero sango sabe que miroku es un mujeriego que no va a cambiar y nunca le seria fiel, por eso me sorprendio que aceptara bailar con el

Inu: valla, si a miroku le gusta sango me lo ha dicho inumerables veces pero ve a una chica bonita y se olvida de todo

Se escucha una cachetada por parte de sango

Kagiome: parece que no va a cambiar

Inu: no U.U, quieres tomar algo tengo mucha sed

Kagome: si, gracias

Inu: ((ya con las bebidas)) te quieres sentar

Kagome: si estoy algo cansada U

Inu: bien vamos

Llegan rin y sessh

Rin: hola kagome, inuyasha como se la estan pasando

Kagome: bien gracias, se conocen??

Rin: si ibamos juntos el año pasado

Sessh: veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanito, terminas con kikyo y ya tienes novia

Kagome: -/////- no somos novios

Inu: y no se diga de ti

Sessh: ((mira con desprecio a inuyasha)) nos vamos rin??

Rin: si!!!!!! adios

Kagome: fuiste novio de ...mi hermana... de kikyo???

Inu: es tu hermana!!!!!! ( eso explica el parecido) ni idea de que fueras su hermana

Kagome: ni yo de que tu jubieras sido su novio, pero porque terminaste con ella??

Inu: ((se pone de pie)) es un tema del que no quisiera hablar

Kagome: estabien, no importa, talves despues nos tengamos la suficiente confianza para contarnos todo

Inu: ( ojala y no seas como tu hermana) si ojala

Kouga: (esa es kagome?) kagome eres tu?

Kagome: aaaa... hola kouga que sucede

Kouga: quien es ese ((señalando a inuyasha))

Kagome: es mi amigo

Kouga: con que tu amigo eh??, entonces no importara si bailas conmgio verdad??

Inu: no, eso si que no , ella esta comigo, el dia de hoy nonira contigo

Kouga: porque tan posesivo , si no son novios bestia

Inu: como te atreves , me las vas a pagar!!!

Kagome: inuyasha YA BASTA!!!! Koga sera mejor que te vallas esverdad hy esty con el

Kouga: esta bien, pero recuerda que yo luchare por ti, adios

Inu: feh

Kagome: ahhhh

Inu: porque lo defendiste?? No me digas que estas enamorada de el??

Kagome: no no siento nada por el por eso ya no somos novios

Inu: talves hubiera sido mejor que te fueras con el

Kagome: no digas eso, o que estas celoso

Inu: celoso yo , ja si como no

En eso llega kikyo…

Kikyo: inuyasha!!!!! Mi amor, perdon por el retraso

Inu: kikyo, que quieres??

Kikyo: valla, veo que ya conoces a mi hermana

Inu: si ya la conosco

Kikyo: gracias pr hacerle compañía a mi lindo inuyasha(( lo besa))  
Beso que deja muy sorprendido a inuyasha

Kagome: creo que mejor me voy para dejarlos solos

Kikyio: si, gracias tu siempre tan considerada con los demas

Kagome tristemente se alejo de la mesa donde se esncontraba anteriormente, trite y sola

Kikyo: inuyasha no creas que te desaras de mi tan fascilmente, condeguire mi objetivo que es quedarme contigo por siempre ya lo veras

Inu: cuando dejaras de hacer sufrir a la gente, te lo digo en tu cara no se como pude llegar a estar enamorado de ti((se va hacia donde estaba kagome))

Kagome: ( como pude creer que el se fijaria en mi ) soy una tonta!!!

Inu: no digas eso, tu no eres una tonta

Kagome: crei que estabas con mi hermana...

Inu: no me interesa estar con ella

Kagome: pero es mejor que no te acerques ami, mi hermana se enojaria mucho pensaria que le estoy bajando al novio, adios

Mientras llega una furiosa sango se guida de un miroku quien tenia una mano marcada en la mejilla pidiendo perdon a sango

Miroku: perdoname porfabor sango esq mi mano resvalo

Sango: kagome!!!! Nos podemos ir de aquí porfavor!!

Kagome: si claro eso mismo te iba a preguntar

Inu: ((detiene por el brazo a kagome)) podriamos porlomenos ser amigos??

Kagome: si, supongo que no hay problema por ello adios

Miroku: tu sanguito verdad que vas a ser mi amiga?

Sango: con una manita como esa lo dudo mucho

////// ya en casa de kagome//////

kagome: que fue lo que paso con miroku?  
Sango: huy es u perverido, se merce mas de lo que di

Kagome: jajajajaja

Sango: pero tu luces muy triste que paso

Kagome: pues...(( le conto todo lo sucedido con inuyasha y kikyo))

Sango: crees que sea verdad lo que dice kikyo, ya la conoces ...

Kagome: no lo se4 pero me senti utilisada con el comentario de klikyo

Sango: no te sientas mal sabes que eso lo disfruta kikyo

Kagoe: si lo se..

Sango: bueno yo ya me voy a i casa

Kagome: estas segura ya es muy noche

Sango: si no te preocupes me voy en taxi

Kagome: UU bueno me hablas cuando llegues a tu casa deacuerdo?

Sango: sip esta bien

Mama: hola ija, hola sangogusto en verte

Sango: lo mismo digo señora

Mama: ya te vas?

Sango: sie tengo que ir a ver como sigue mi hermano...

Mama: bueno, saludas a todos de nuestra parte, cuidate mucho me dio gusto verte

Sango:si igualmente

Sango se fue de ahí

Sota: hermana te hablaron por telefono

Kagome: quien??

Sota: kouga y hojo

Kagome: ahhhhh U.U mañana les hablare

Mama: y como te fue hija

Kgome: ben, estuvo divertido

Mama: y noviste a y¡tu hermana ahí?

Kagome: si, pero se quedo con sus amigas

Mama: y porque regresaste antes , hubieras regresado comn ella

Kagome: no, ya me habia cansado y adema iba a aruinar su reputacion si la veian con su "hermanita"

Mama: bueno,ve a descansar hija te ves acnsada

Kagome: si ((bostezando)) solo espro la llamada de sango

//// entras en el antro////

inu: kikyo porque hisiste eso , sabes muy bien que nosotros terminamos

kikyo: inuyasha tu eres mio y no dejare q te vallas con nadie mas, no lo olvides ((se va con sus amigas))

miroku: y ahora que paso??

Inu: me beso frente a kagome diciendole que soy su novio y ahora me dice que le pertenesco y no dejara que ande con alguien mas, y que paso contigo((le ve la cachetada)) parece que sango pega duro, adivino porque fue...

Miroku: si me dolio bastante.. ya sabes que soy debil frente a una mujer hermosa

Inu: con estos problemas sera dificil que podamos tenr algo serio co ellas no cres

Miroku: si ya lo creo, ya locreo

De nuevo pido un millon de disculpas por haber abandonado este fic durante tati tiempo pero entre la escuela ballet enfermos depresiones y otras cosas me era un tanto difícil continuarlo

Lo siento


End file.
